


I worry for you ~

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Whumptober 2019 (Anime) [10]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt #23, Prompt #24, Some Humor, Whumptober 2019, only a little though, only a little though im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Explosions, while not ideal, were a regular thing when you worked carelessly with science. What was not a regular thing was Gen and Senku's complete shift in personalities when the other was being a little careless.





	1. I worry for you ~ Ch. 1

Unlike every other day in the science kingdom, today was kind of _boring._ Senku was stuck brainstorming almost all day, so no one had anything to do other than work on things they already knew how to do, which was _so totally boring_ compared to the many marvels they achieved.

At least for Gen, it was boring. Everyone else seemed happy they had a day to relax. He had to admit, he enjoyed the break from the manual labor, but he hated not doing anything at all. 

He needed _entertainment_ or an activity to keep his mind from settling too much. Even back in the old world, he was always doing something, whether it be rehearsing, writing, or even just chatting on livestream with fans. Being busy was what kept him going. 

_Perhaps Senku would have a job for him?_

Despite being holed up in the lab all day, the scientist must have needed something to be done. At this point, Gen was willing enough to do the manual labor he hated so much rather than walk around the village for the 17th time that day. 

“Senku-chan ~” Gen cheerily called as he entered the lab. He groaned when he found it empty. 

_So not in the lab are you, scientist?_ Gen thought, exiting and looking around the science kingdom. _Where else could you be?_

He started walking away only to do a double-take when he suddenly heard the familiar voice of Senku, cursing. Gen turned and went around the back of the lab to find Senku sitting on the ground and cradling his head. Bits of a shattered clay pot surrounded him as he tried to put out a small campfire with one hand. 

“Senku, what happened?” Gen ran forwards and knelt in front of Senku. The fire was already out, though he made sure not to step near it since he was barefoot. Senku looked a little haggard, and he was still clutching part of his forehead. Gen felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw a few drops of blood starting to flow past his fingers. 

“You-you’re bleeding!” 

“It’s fine, just a small cut.” Senku groaned. 

“No, not fine!” Gen grabbed Senku’s free hand and pulled him into the lab. “Sit down here now!” He pushed Senku into a chair, and hurriedly grabbed the small medkit they kept in the lab for emergencies. 

“Gen, it’s really fine…” Senku said, adjusting himself to sit properly on the seat. “The only reason it’s bleeding so much is because of the amount of blood that pumps there.”

“That doesn’t make it better!” Gen riffled through the kit until he got out the crude bandages, a cloth, and what he hoped was an anti-infectant. 

“It also doesn’t mean that I’m dying either!” Senku countered and started to back away when he saw Gen coming near him with the anti-infectant on a cloth. “Seriously mentalist, you need to take a breath, I’m not bleeding out...”

“Don’t run away!” Gen grabbed Senku’s face and gingerly wiped around the wound, making Senku wince. “This could get infected or need stitches!”

“Gen, you need to calm down.”

“I am calm!” Gen screamed, then lowered his head and took a deep breath. “Sorry…” he said in a quieter voice. “You just — you need to be more careful.”

“And I will. This isn’t that big of a deal.”

Gen’s movements started slowing from the frantic pace he had before until he sighed and stopped completely. “Please understand when I say this, Senku-chan, but if you don’t take care of yourself, then it’s over for all of us.” Gen tilted Senku’s head up to look at him. The wound was still bleeding a little and started dripping down his face. “You are the only one with the knowledge to bring back civilization, and without you, we’d get nowhere. Do you understand what I’m getting at here?”

The tone of Gen’s voice sounded like disappoint, and Senku couldn’t help by squirm in his chair. He quickly decided that he didn’t like Gen being disappointed, especially with him. “Yeah, I get it. I’m sorry.” 

Gen nodded and continued cleaning Senku’s face. “As long as you understand.” 

They didn’t say anything else for a while. The only sound was Gen working through the med kits bandages and wiping his face with the cloth. Senku couldn’t help but feel like a little kid who had just gotten lectured after getting hurt, doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Here he was sitting in a chair with his face in Gen’s delicate hands and getting his injury wrapped up. However, after a minute of studying him, Senku came to realize that Gen’s delicate hand was shaking. In fact, it looked like Gen’s skin had been drained of color, and he was sweating as his eyes pierced through him in concentration. Either Gen didn’t notice him staring at him, or he was too focused on the wound to care. 

_What was wrong with him?_ Then an idea hit Senku like a ton of bricks. 

“Gen.” Senku reached up and took one of Gen’s hands that were holding his face to get the ‘other’s attention. “Are you afraid of blood?”

“Huh?” Gen blinked. “What’re you talking about, Senku-chan? Do I look like I’m about to run away?”

“No, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Gen sighed but didn’t falter. “You worry me, is all.” 

“I worry you? The most superficial man in the world, one who doesn’t care which side wins only if it benefits him, is _worried_ about me?” Senku tried raising his eyebrows only to cringe when that didn’t work. He hoped his face conveyed the right expression anyway. He could hardly contain his laughter when Gen’s face flushed. 

“Geez, even after I help patch you up.” Gen lightly smiled, making Senku feel a wave of relief. “You’re so cruel, Senku-chan.” 

“For what? Finding out that you can care for people, after all?”

“Shut up.” Gen laughed. 

“Aww, the magician doesn’t have a comeback?”

“Hehe, don’t sell me short, _scientist.”_ Gen leaned back and tilted Senku’s face this way and that, admiring his work. “I’d just rather not argue with someone who can’t stop setting off explosions.”

Senku pouted. “That was only twice, you know.” 

“Oh, really? So you’re telling me you didn’t have any explosion mishaps when you were first depretrified?” 

_Silence._

“That’s what I thought.” Gen giggled, before moving to throw away the bloodied cloth. “Anyway, you’re done, the bandage is finished, just don’t do anything else that’s dangerous and don’t play with it!” 

Despite the warning, Senku reached up and touched the bandage that was securely tied to his face anyway. “Yeah, yeah. You can stop the lecture now, _mom.”_

Gen laughed and started putting the medical supplies back into the kit. “I’d be a fabulous mom.”

“You’d be that mother hen who constantly worries about their children.” They both laughed at that. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who can’t handle a clay pot.” Gen sang. 

Senku crossed his arms. “Tch, I can ten billion percent handle a clay pot.” 

“Whatever you say, Senku-chan ~.”

Leaving it at that, Senku was about to walk out when he took in the victorious smirk on Gen’s face. _Oh no, you aren’t winning that easily._

Senku walked back to the table and wrapped his arm around Gen’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “But, I suppose you have my thanks for helping me out, mentalist.” He whispered in Gen’s ear before walking off, leaving a red-faced mentalist in his wake.

—————————

The next day, the science kingdom was back to its usual busy schedule, with everyone working endless hours of labor with small breaks in between. After yesterday, Gen was glad for the change back. Even going so far as to happily skipping away with old man Kaseki as he was pulled along for work.

Today, Senku put him in charge of heating some sort of mixture inside a glass beaker over a hotplate. Gen felt like he was back in science class, only half paying attention to what Senku told him to do. He knew he wouldn’t understand anyway; he just wanted to get the job done. 

Gen sat next to the hotplate, which was just a fire he had to insistently pour water on to keep it from overheating the glass. The fire was small as well, so he had to be careful not to put it out either. Senku’s instructions were basic enough. He lit the fire and mixed the parts of _some sort of liquid_ into the beaker and hovered it over the fire, making sure his hands held the top part and not the bottom that was in the fire. 

It was just his luck when the glass suddenly shattered in his hands and sent dozens of shards into the skin of his palms. Gen nearly screamed when he felt the stinging start and bit his lip to keep it from going any further. Once over his initial shock, Gen raised himself from his hunched-over position and took a look at the damage that had been done. Tears were in his eyes, and he felt dizzy. 

_He cursed._


	2. I worry for you ~ Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had known the glass would shatter and send dozens of little bits of pain into his palms, then he wouldn't have lectured Senku yesterday on being careful.

His hands _hurt_ — no scratch that. His hands hurt _really badly._ Blood had started to drip off where the glass had been embedded, and it took Gen all of 30 seconds to snap out of his shock and race towards the nearest medkit. 

Unfortunately, the nearest one was in the lab, which meant he had an 80% chance of meeting Senku there. He was rather hoping to avoid him and take care of this himself, especially after lecturing him the day before for the same thing he had just done. 

To Gen’s absolute delight, the lab was empty. He stalked over to the cabinet where the med kit was and came to a dilemma. The glass was stuck in both his hands, which meant he wouldn’t be able to bandage his hands alone, much less grab the kit at all. 

_Great… _

He ended up using his feet to push open the cabinet and the medkit before haphazardly grabbing a bunch of random supplies and running towards one of the empty huts. It hurt his hands like hell when he opened and closed them around the materials. He was pretty sure he saw stars when he felt the glass being pushed further into his skin. Once he stepped into the hut, he placed the items on the table and took a quick minute to regain himself before looking over the damage. 

He knew he had to take out the glass, but one look at the drying blood that caked his hands had him looking away, nauseous. He needed to find a healer in the village to take care of this. Hopefully, he would be able to manipulate them into silence. He could introduce patient confidentiality laws into the new world...

His hands felt numb now. _That’s not a good sign._ Gen thought. Time was of the essence. He was about to walk out when Senku stepped in. He immediately grabbed the material off the counter and buried his hands into his kimono, like he usually did, praying that Senku hadn’t seen them. He had to bite his lip against the oncoming sting. 

“Heh, I knew you were slacking off.” Senku said. The bandage Gen had place on his forehead yesterday was still on to Gen's surprise. He was sure Senku would've ripped it off the moment he knew Gen wasn't watching. Senku was also smiling so Gen took that as a sign that he hadn’t seen the bandages or his hands — thank goodness.

“Aww, man, you caught me.” Gen pretended to be foiled. “Really, Senku-chan, can’t a guy take a little break.” 

“Nice try, you’ve barely done anything today.” Senku had his hands on his hips, and he honestly looked amused. “Come on, back to work.” 

“After you.” Gen restrained himself from gesturing towards the door since it would mean he’d have to reveal his hands from their hiding place. He’d somehow have to lose Senku and make a run for it to the village. 

Senku eyes narrowed at him. “Gen?” Senku stepped forward, and Gen stepped backward in response. Senku frowned. “What’s wrong with your hands?”

“Nothing really, just keeping them warm is all.”

“Well, you can keep them _warm_ over the fire as you finish the job I gave you.” Senku walked around the room, looking this way and that. “Where’s the beaker, I assume you took with you?”

_In more ways than one._ Gen almost said.

“The beaker, of course, I put it in the lab, so let’s go get it shall we?”

Senku moved his arm out to block Gen’s path. “I was just in the lab.” Gen didn’t falter, yet he could feel a drop of sweat running down his neck. “The beaker wasn’t there.”

“Really? It seems someone must’ve taken it then, shall we ask around to see if anyone’s seen it.” _What the hell was he doing?_ A part of Gen was screaming at him to just reveal what he had done and get Senku’s help. That part being mostly his hands that he felt start to shake. The other part of him, his pride, refused. 

Gen tried to move forward but was again blocked by Senku. 

“Gen, show me your hands,” Senku ordered. His tone was firm and left little to no room for protest. 

“Whatever for, Senku-chan ~” Gen played the innocent. His pride was too strong. He had to get to a healer soon, though. Shaking Senku off his back was a priority. “Do you want to hold my hand?”

Senku smirked. “As a matter of fact.” 

_Wait... What? He wants to hold my hand?_ Gen internally groaned when he realized he had fallen into his own trap. He had hoped the affection talk would make Senku back down since he wasn’t a touchy-feely type, but it seemed to have backfired on him. 

“Oh? I didn’t take you for that type Senku-chan ~.” 

Senku scowled and started stalking towards him. “Tch quit stalling and give me your hand.” 

“And what if I don’t want to.” Gen was backed into a corner. He had wholly forgotten that arguing with Senku was pointless. The guy could debate for hours, and he didn’t have hours to spare. 

“Then, I’ll have Kohaku rip them out of your kimono for you.”

“That wouldn’t be very nice of you.” Gen cringed at the thought. _Should definitely avoid that scenario._

“No, it wouldn’t. So what’s the deal mentalist? Am I taking the cruel route or the easy route?”

“Why don’t we take the _I’ll handle it by myself_ route?” 

“So you admit there’s something up with your hands.” Senku smugly crossed his arms. They were like children going back and forth like this. 

“I didn’t admit that at all.”

“So, I’m supposed to believe that you’re not hiding your hands because you injured them on the hot plate?”

_Crap. He knew. Or did he...?_

“That’s right. The hot plate never touched me.” Gen half lied. If there’s one thing that stuck with him when he learned how to lie properly is that if you can’t lie, you can tell a half-truth though they weren’t very reliable. 

“But the shards of glass I found, did?” Senku was 3 feet away from him and looked like he was running out of willpower to continue arguing with him. 

Gen could feel his heart racing as Senku got closer and closer to the truth. “What shards of glass?” Gen feigned confusion. _Why was he still lying? _

“Oh, for science’s sake!” Senku yelled, patience running out. He grabbed Gen’s forearms and pulled them apart, revealing the damaged hands and unused materials that were hidden. Gen couldn’t help the gasp and wince he made when Senku’s rough touch came close to the area that had gotten hit. 

“You idiot.” 

“It’s not that bad, Senku-chan ~” Gen nervously laughed. 

Senku didn’t answer. 

“Senku-chan?”

Senku pointed to a chair in the corner. “Sit.” 

Gen didn’t protest this time, instead wordlessly walking to the chair and sitting down. Senku then got to work, sitting across from him in another chair and carefully pulling out the glass that was stuck. 

“Ouch!” Gen tried to wrench his hand out of Senku’s grip, but Senku held strong, keeping his hands there. 

“Keep still.”

Gen whined and tried to get his hand free again, to no avail. “But it hurts!”

“I know, but you need to keep still,” Senku said, making Gen groan and continue squirming on the chair. 

“Couldn’t you at least give me something — OW — for the pain?” Gen’s sentence was cut off when Senku pulled out a relatively large and stuck, piece of glass. And Senku as calm as ever, considering he was pulling shards of glass out of his hand, responded, “We don’t currently have anything like that.”

Gen felt dizzy and leaned back against the wall behind him. “Great, just my luck.” He muttered. 

“It wasn’t bad luck that got you here, you know.” Senku piped up after moving onto the other hand. Gen took the minute to study his shard free hand. The blood was wiped off, and the cuts were disinfected much to Gen’s disgust. They still hurt as well, but at least the stinging had died down some. Then again, that’s probably because his brain had started slowing down since he had leaned against the wall. 

“Gen?” Senku’s voice sounded murky, but it snapped him out of his thoughts well enough. He tried to respond to say he was fine, but all that came out was an annoyed. “Hmm?” 

He felt something cold on his forehead, which helped bring him back to reality. He didn’t realize how hot he felt until now. Gen opened his eyes and took a minute to refocus them, seeing Senku holding a wet cloth near his face. “You with me?” Senku asked. He looked concerned, a strange expression to see on the scientist. 

“Yes, yes, I am.” Gen shook his head a little and cleared his throat. He sat upright in the chair again, so he wasn’t leaning against the wall anymore. “What were you saying?” 

Senku studied him for a brief second before he said. “The glass overheated and exploded, it’s called thermal shock.” He retook Gen’s hand, silently asking for permission to keep going. Gen nodded, and he got back to it. “I told you not to put the beaker directly in the fire at first. Weren’t you listening?”

“Does it look like I was listening?” Gen deadpanned. 

Senku huffed and then continued in silence. Gen felt awkward sitting there. He needed another conversation to keep him distracted. He was afraid he’d pass out if he kept watching Senku deal with his hands. 

“Senku-chan?” Gen tried but got no answer. “Sennnkuu-chaaaan…” Senku didn’t answer again, but a firm wipe with disinfectant on one of the cuts had given Gen more than enough of an answer. “Are you ignoring me?” He asked after he stopped wincing from the pain. 

Senku scowled. “Yes, I’m ignoring you, you hypocrite.” That threw Gen for a loop, and his next words left without him even thinking about it. “Excuse me?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

Looking back, Gen could see why Senku was mad, but to call him names was beyond both of them. “Do I? I don’t recall any reason for me being a hypocrite.”

“Really? I swear I can recall a similar conversation from yesterday — How’d it go? Oh yeah, _Senku, you need to be careful and take better care of yourself.”_ He mocked using his best impersonation of Gen’s voice. 

“That’s because you’re important to the science kingdom.” 

“And what? You aren’t?” Senku’s voice was rising, but he took a deep breath and lowered it again. Gen responded after. “Considering what I do around here, yes.” 

Senku looked him dead in the eyes. His gaze pierced through him. “But, you are important.”

“Me?” Gen chuckled in disbelief. There honestly was never a time in his life where he was told he was important, even in the old world. Shallow, yes. A freak, for sure. But important, not once. Senku looked like he wasn’t having any of it. “Yes, you!” He yelled. 

Gen, honest to god, laughed. “Believe me, Senku-chan, my position in your science kingdom is nothing if held by a flimsy alliance. I am the most shallow man in the stone world; my place in your science kingdom is not equal to much.”

Senku let out a breath as he started the bandaging process on his hands. “Oh my god, you’re an idiot.” Gen laughed. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“No, really, do you see yourself that way? Because it needs to stop now.”

Gen was confused and didn’t respond, so Senku continued. 

“Are you forgetting the fact that without you, Magma would’ve killed us that day we were trying to harness lightning? Or how about the time when we were trying to convince Kinrou and Ginrou to spin the generator, and you did it effortlessly? What about — oh, I don’t know — the time you lied to Tsukasa about me being alive, saving me from being killed again and then fooling Hyouga so we could have some time to make weapons against him as well as sabotaging his spear so we wouldn’t die?!”

Gen was too busy processing Senku’s words to respond. Senku then placed his hands on Gen’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “You are important to the science kingdom Gen. You always will be.” 

Gen’s eyes were definitely _not_ tearing up at that. It was because of his wounds — nothing more, nothing less. 

“Which means you also have to take care of yourself.” Senku’s face softened, and so did his voice. “Don’t make me worry by hiding any more injuries, alright?” 

“R - right.” Gen stuttered. His eyes wouldn’t stop tearing up, and the instinct to wipe at them with his hands was overwhelming. 

“There, it’s done,” Senku said, gesturing to his hands. Gen looked down at Senku’s handiwork. It was a little sloppy, but better than anything he could’ve done. The pain was nearly gone at this point. The conversation had distracted him very well. 

Senku gently held the injured hands close to his face and to Gen’s absolute shock, placed a small kiss on each palm before lowering them back on the table. 

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.” 

Gen smiled and wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck, being careful not to touch anything with his hands. “I promise.” He whispered into Senku’s ear. In return he got the hug, they both didn’t know they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Horray!! Here's the Gen whump I promised and a little more sengen. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK AGAIN! Hehe, I missed two more prompts whoops. This is another 2 chapter fic btw. Two chapters. Two prompts. One connected story. 
> 
> Want updates on fics? I got a tumblr! @/ Widow-Spyder
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
